


Day 5: Snow

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: Corazon Week, 2k16 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Corazon Week, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, Gen, Parent Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: Corazon hated winter islands.  It made the scars Doffy had left behind with his damn bullets ache.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Corazon Week, 2k16 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739920
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Day 5: Snow

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Essentially, this is an AU where Corazon survived, found Law, and they left together. Corazon is the First Mate of the Heart Pirates and Law still has his vitiligo, that's about all that's changed.**

Corazon hated winter islands. It made the scars _Doffy_ had left behind with his damn bullets ache. He always knew ahead of time when they were approaching one since he spent most of his time around Law and Law was always efficiently informed about incoming islands from the polar bear Mink he'd found when he was still a child, whom he named Bepo. So that day, when the announcement came that a winter island was less than two days away, he couldn't help but wear a scowl the rest of the day, not that most of the other Heart Pirates could tell with his sunglasses and lip make up.

Law was always able to tell, somehow.

“Cora-san,” he called during the night, mere hours before they would arrive at the winter island.

Corazon stopped walking down the cramped hall of the sub, rubbing a newly forming bump in his head from forgetting his height compared to the height of the hall. He turned to face his charge, who stepped closer.

“What's wrong?” he asked.

Law had never been able to fully get rid of the skin pigmentation situation, so in the dim light of the sub at night, he looked ill, much like he had been as a child, when he was slowly dying.

“Nothing.”

Law gave him a skeptical look, but dropped it. He was never one to pry, that hadn’t changed.

“Okay. Goodnight, then, Cora-san.”

  


The next day, Cora-san was woken at an ungodly (but familiar from his Marine years) hour by knocking on the door. He got up, scratching his bare chest and yawning. He paused when he was passing the full length mirror along his wall, grimacing at the smeared make up on his face. He must've forgotten to wipe it off before he went to bed. He went to answer the door anyway and found Law, clad in his day clothes already and the bags under his eyes darker than they had been the night before.

“Good morning, Cora-san. Come with me.”

Raising his brows at the ominous order, he did as he was told after pulling on a shirt and a pair of slippers, wiping his mouth off absently with his arm. He followed Law right out of the sub, shivering harshly at the cold wind. Law didn't seem cold, but then again, he’d been born and raised in the North Blue.

“Is it even morning?” Corazon asked, glaring at the white speckles that whipped around the darkness.

“No,” Law replied flatly. “Just watch, Cora-san.”

Corazon rolled his eyes, but watched the accursed snow… until he noticed a blue tint taking them over.

“What the Hell…?”

“Look, in the water.”

They both walked to the short rail. As snowflakes touched the ocean, the resulting ripples glowed blue, much like Law's _Rooms_.

“I noticed it while I was going over the newest crew members' medical files,” Law explained. “I know you don't like snow, Cora-san, so I… thought this might help.”

Corazon had to admit it did, quite a bit. Seeing the snow associated with something aside from cold and pain was nice. He wrapped an arm around Law, bringing him into a tight hug.

“Thank you, Law.”

Law just wrapped his arms back around him in response.


End file.
